Wet Dog
by Gemini-Victoria
Summary: what do you get when you mix sirius,remus,a broom cupboard,a walk in the rain, butter and a dog animagus? this one-shot of course! warning: does contain slash not explicit. SB RL


A/N: Hello! this is My first fan-fic please read and Review! Warning: this does contain slash so if you don't like that type of thing then don't read this

It was one of those days that made you smile

It was one of those days that made you smile. Not for any one particular reason, but a bunch of little reasons, all piled together. For me it was the blue of the sky when it broke through the fluffy clouds, the gentle breeze that interrupted the June heat, and the vivid coloration of everything you saw, an contrasting effect given by the shining sun.

It made me want to run around and get grass stains on my jeans, or spend the day lounging on the branch of a tree like I use to do when I was a child. Back when other people's judgements didn't matter. It made me want to jump in the lake fully clothed like the immature boy I was at heart, or perhaps throw someone else in the lake fully clothed. Most of all, it made me want to be a dog, badly.

It would have been nice to share the day with all four of my friends, but, for some reason I was perfectly content with the arrangement. With James being in Hogsmeade with Lily and Peter in detention with McGonagall (after he set her hat on fire instead of turning his turtle into a centerpiece like we were supposed to be doing) I in turn had a certain werewolf all to myself for the lovely Saturday afternoon.

This was a good thing for two reasons.

One, because Remus always taught me something, whether it be purposely or without him even noticing, accidental, and he seemed to do so more often when we had time together without the other half of our foursome.

And two, because he was in a pleasantly brilliant mood that day.

"We should go for a walk." He suggested, after I had grumbled for the umpteenth time that the common room was far too hot and that the grounds would be much better because of the breeze. I had perked up immediately at his proposal, far too happy that he was finally complying to my complaints, smiling and grabbing his elbow while he was half way through getting up to drag him towards the exit quicker.

It was one of those days that you had to squint constantly because it was just so bright out. I realized this when I caught Remus doing it once we stepped onto the grounds. His dark blonde hair was being blown by a breeze and his nose was slightly scrunched because of his narrowed eyelids so that he looked like he should be in a muggle advertisement for summer wear. I smiled.

"This is unlike you Remus. Picking fresh air over a book." I teased him as we walked, me crawling my way up an old rock wall thanks to a jagged hole that had been blown into the thing a year before when Narcissa had found out that her boyfriend of two years was cheating on her. Remus walked casually on the ground below while I worked my way over cracks and missing stones every now and then to keep walking about three feet higher than him.

"I usually pick both. I love reading outside. I'm just not in a very, bookish mood today, ya know?" he put his hands in his pockets during his words, kicking a stone across the ground as we strolled. I chuckled slightly at him, and when he glanced up at me I shook my head.

"No, I really don't know." I replied, and he smirked, catching my joke.

"Guess you're right. I don't know how we manage to keep up conversation when you almost never know what I'm talking about. With all my novel references as well as just basic 'common knowledge' that I've acquired from books-." He made himself sound sarcastically bitter, and I chuckled, cutting him off before he could continue to rant.

"I'm very good at pretending to understand you." I explained, and he laughed before making an understanding sound. If he only knew how much of his speeches actually did go over my head, and yet, I still loved to hear him talk.

I didn't know why. It was one of those unexplained things of the universe. Like what was beyond the stars, and what was in the space between molecules, and what happened after death. I didn't know why I enjoyed listening to Remus, but, I did. He didn't even really need to be talking about anything in particular. I would still listen.

Our walk lead us to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, where it was slightly more private, after our conversation had been interrupted far too many times by couplings of girls greeting me gaudily as we passed. In the shade of the trees it was cooler and more comfortable, but our trekking slowly but surely became more energy consuming, because of the roots that we had to step over and bushes we had to push through. Once again I felt the urge to ditch my limited human form and bound through the forest on four paws, but I wouldn't do that to Remus.

He must know the urge also. Even though he cannot change at will I know he remembers what it's like to be wild and untamed when he is transformed. His eyes flash at me in understanding whenever I talk about the feeling of running at top speed on the pads of paws instead of feet. That freedom that only an animal can have, and I know he knows. I'm sure that even he can relate in longing for that feeling sometimes, even though his transformation isn't always welcome.

That's why I wouldn't change now, not when he couldn't join me.

"How do you deal with all of it?" he asked out of the blue, and I pulled away from my thoughts to give him a look of confusion.

"The attention." He explained further, and I frowned a little before letting that look turn up into a grin when I remembered that I had lost count of how many girls had said hello to me during our journey here. Oh, that attention. I chuckled.

"I've developed a very patient personality." I explained, shrugging. He seemed jealous in a sense, and I wondered if it was because he longed for a bit of that same attention. That seemed strange though, because he was never good in the limelight, not like me at least. He purposefully didn't draw too much attention to himself because of it, and usually let me draw away any attention that he did manage to receive. Also, he had just spoken of my fan girls as if them being so intent with my existence was the heaviest burden that could be bestowed upon a man, and that was coming from a werewolf.

I brushed it off.

"I wouldn't be able to deal with it." He added, and I chuckled.

"I'm sure you'd do fine. After all, you deal with James as much as I do. That's the first step honestly. He can be more demanding than the women." Remus laughed openly and I couldn't help but let a wide grin spread on my face at the sound. It echoed in the trees and made me shiver slightly as it warmed me to the core of my bones with its tenor, comforting and familiar, even though I didn't hear it quite like that very often.

"Lily must be as patient as you." He commented, and I chuckled.

"I'm sure she is. That's why she fits in so well." I reminisced over James and Lily for a short moment, wondering what they were up to. James was probably lavishing the girl, forcing her to keep her money in her pockets and buying her everything she even glanced at. We joked but he was truly a great boy, who was lucky to have Lily as much as she was lucky to have him.

The silence dwelled a little longer than usual, both of us in thought probably, leaving it quiet so that it was easy to hear when the leaves above us rustled at a heavy gust of wind. We both glanced at each other, the gust being slightly more violent than the ones before it, and then turned our looks upward to the canopies as a sound similar to when the showers in the boy's lavatories are turned on at the same time approached from the north, deeper in the woods.

The sound came with blinding speed, going over our heads and out towards the grounds, and once it reached a part of the woods that had less canopy we realized what it was. The wall of heavy rain made the Castle that was so far away nearly impossible to see through its haze. We were quite lucky that we had decided to go this far into the forest. I let a fleeting grin pass my features at our luck.  
My next thought went back to James and Lily, who probably got a full blast of this sudden summer shower moments before, no doubt drenching them as it was right now to the loungers on the school grounds. I wondered if James took advantage of the rain to make a girl's fantasy come true and kiss Lily in it. That dog.

Or, stag.

I grimaced. 'That Stag' didn't have the same ring to it.

As I reminded myself of dogs by the thought of James, a longing hit me, hard. Remembering my desire to bound through the woods as one, I realized that the slightly different urge I had now was definitely not going to be fightable.

I quickly turned to Remus, who was already looking at me, as if he had had the same desire and knew that I would be asking, would be begging.

"Oh, please Remus. Please! We're going to get soaked anyway trying to get back to the Castle. Everyone is going to be busy trying to get inside that no one will even notice me." I was trying to sway him, trying to get his permission so that I wouldn't have to worry about him being mad later. He frowned, although I saw the tease in it.

"We could just wait it out here." He said, shrugging, and I growled in exasperated annoyance.

"Please! Please let me." I begged, grovelled practically as I moved towards him and fell to my knees while gripping the hem of his shirt. He rolled his eyes, then let a small smirk spread on his face.

"Whatever." He agreed, and I grinned wide before wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed, moving away quickly when he pushed on my shoulders to get me off of him. Instead I took his head in a quick lock to mess his hair playfully, jumping away with excitement when he went to push at me again, before moving to exit the forest, towards the wall of rain. As I went I could feel the rain more as the canopy diminished quickly, and I smiled. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it onto the ground, going for the button of my jeans.

"Gah! Tell me before you go stripping like that!" I barely heard Remus' exclamation, because by the time he said it I was already out of my pants and running on all fours towards the wall of rain. With a last bound I was in grassy terrain, like jumping into a waterfall. The spatter was refreshing on my muzzle.

The feeling of the cool rain seeping into my hair –no- fur, and down to my skin was amazing. I was quickly soaked and much heavier than usual, but I was also smaller and stronger than when I was human, so it didn't make a noticeable difference. It simply made me more aware of how free I was.

I stopped to shake myself out, then sprinted in the direction of the lake, just to feel the mud under my four feet, the wet grass gliding past my paws. I stopped abruptly, enjoying my nimbleness, and looked back me to see Remus trailing slowly behind. He was wearing my jeans around his neck, my shoes slung from his fingers and my tee-shirt hung from his pocket. He was already soaked, his hair looking darker than usual and matted to his forehead as he strolled, his white long-sleeve clinging to his abdomen and arms. I took his appearance as an example of what I looked like.

The expression 'looking like a wet dog' came to mind, but I knew it was impossible to use in this scenario because it was no longer a comparison, but simply, a fact. If I was human I would have smirked at the thoughts that came to my head next. That apple is as red as an apple, or, that tree is as tall as a tree.

I ran back to him and barked as he smiled at me, a genuine smile despite his sad wet puppy exterior, then turned a fast u-turn around him and started nipping at his heels playfully to get him to walk faster.  
"Cut it out." He protested through a laugh, and I growled at him mischievously before darting through his legs and making him stumble, causing him to fall forward on his hands and knees.

A small moment passed as he realized what I had done, the trip in turn getting him muddy on top of the wet he already was. He growled in annoyance when he realized, sitting back on his heels and inspecting himself, his white shirt sodden and knees dirty. I halted my play for a moment to gauge his reaction, unsure if his annoyance was genuine or not and decided to check before I continued. I lowered my head slightly and moved cautiously towards him to see up under his fringe where he hid his eyes.

He was smiling when I peeked, and as I noticed he moved forward to grab me. I was too quick though, and jumped away immediately. Giving a amused bark I retaliated quickly by jumping towards him and pushing him with my head, making him lose the balanced position he had on his heels and fall backwards. I yipped playfully when he laid back in the wet and slightly muddy grass and gave up, circling him once as he chuckled before daring to drag my tongue across his cheek.

"Arg! Human or Dog, I don't care. I don't want your drool all over my face." He protested through the rain, and I barked again, a laugh, which he recognized as one and smiled despite himself. He wiped his cheek with his sleeve before I grabbed the sleeve myself and tugged roughly on it to get him to continue moving. Despite my promise to avoid people, I really wished to run into other students, just to make Remus squirm to come up with excuses for me, a random dog, being here.

I ran ahead again, moving to the top of the small hill in front of us that blocked our view of the foot of the school, getting a great surprise when I got there and I saw two figures still out in the rain like us. I turned to look back at Remus and started barking at him, letting my tongue hang from my mouth in an expression as mischievous as I could muster as a dog. He frowned in confusion at me as he moved up the hill also, then let his eyes widen as he saw them once he got to my side.

"Don't you dare! Sirius!" he exclaimed, but I knew he knew it was already too late. I barked, and took off for them.

Hopefully he would forgive me later.

The girls yelped as I got close, one of them moving out of the way swiftly so that I didn't run into her, but I simply halted quickly and turned again, bounding towards them at a slower pace this time, looking cute and generally irresistible as always. They seemed to settle slightly at the fact that they now knew I was a dog and not just some strange black blur, and both of them smiled wearily as they reached their hands out to pat my head. Remus was not far behind.

"Sorry, he's a little bit of an attention seeker." His voice sounded through the pounding rain, and I turned to look at him, giving a small yap to show him that his little snide remark did not go unnoticed. Both girls smiled in his direction.

"That's ok, we just didn't know what it was before." The first explained, straightening out from bending over to pet me while her friend continued to play with my ear. Both girls looked like they didn't really care about the rain either, judging by how willingly soaked they were, and I wondered for a moment why that was. It was noticeable, even though they were drenched, that the first had light blond hair that trailed down to her backside because of the wetness while the second had dark brown, done in a long braid that I nipped at as she pet me, making her giggle. I recognized both as being Hufflepuffs.

"What are you doing with a dog at Hogwarts anyway?" the second asked, and I turned to look at him, noticeably smirking even though to anyone else I would look simply content. He held back a glare.

"Smuggled him in from Hogsmeade today. I'm supposed to bring him back later, and meant to just play with him on the grounds, but when he saw you he took off." Remus could be so good at little white lies sometimes. That came with being a werewolf I guess. I barked to praise him.

"What's his name?" The first asked, and Remus let his mouth gap for a moment before I yipped again to snap him out of it.

"Oh, um S-.. Snuffles." If I could have rolled my eyes I would have.

"Snuffles?" The second asked, showing her surprise by the childish name.

"Uh, yeah, see, my cousin named him, she's only four, and- HEY!" I pulled my snout out from sneaking under the blond's skirt, realizing I had been caught, but did nothing but perked my ears up and barked at him playfully, practically laughing as the girl did, even as she held the bit of her skirt down that I had been lifting. They seemed amused with me, but I was pushing it with Remus.

"Hey, why do you have a second set of clothes?" The brown haired girl asked, and I saw panic strike Remus' face, decided it was time to break up the party. I jumped away from my petting and towards him, grabbing one of my pant legs in my mouth and pulled it from his shoulder, than took off top speed towards the school.

"Uh, sorry, gotta go." He yelled at them as he chased me.

"Good save." He called when we entered the Atrium and stopped under the cover of the boardwalk around it. I let my jeans sit on the ground to pant at him with that same smiley look. He was definitely in a good mood, or else he would never let me get away with so much.

I shook dry now that we we're out of the rain, causing him to put his arm in front of his face to block the loose droplets, and when I barked in humour at his fear of getting a little bit more wet he copied me with his own head of hair. Even when he wasn't transformed, he could be such a dog.

That was something I loved about him, and something I found we both had in common. Perhaps I was born with the traits of a dog; loyal, friendly, outgoing, which would be reason for why a dog was my transformation, but I think he had a bit of those traits also. He was definitely loyal, friendly, and outgoing enough when with us. Perhaps he adopted the traits from his unfortunate disease, or perhaps he had them naturally as well, I wasn't sure, but it didn't matter how he got them. It just mattered that he had them and that it made us alike.

I nudge the back of his knee gently, to somehow show him my realization of our likeness, and like he understood he trailed fingers lightly over my head as I walked by him. I picked up my jeans up in my mouth again and moved to enter the school quietly, looking for the nearest broom cupboard to change in. For a long moment all that could be heard was the scrap of my nails and the squeak of his runners against the stone floor.

I scratched at the door of the first cupboard we came to and he opened it for me, setting himself against the wall outside as I went inside. In the dark I shook my hair slightly dryer again then pulled on my jeans, disliking how they clung to my legs, but telling myself that it was my fault for deciding to go out in the rain. I turned and reached for the doorknob, ready to stick my arm out and receive my shirt.

The knob didn't turn.

It clicked in protest and my stomach dropped.

Locked.

"Moony I-." I didn't even get the words out before he opened the door, and I smiled for a small moment, pleased that he was so observant and on the ball today. I went to thank him but realized only too quickly that he didn't open the door because he saw that the door was locked, but because he was coming into the cupboard too.

"Don't-." I went to reach for the door to keep it open while I protested but he threw his hand over my mouth before I could get the words out or grasp my fingers around the knob. He whispered something about the caretaker, and the door shut behind him as he leaned his back against it. I let my shoulders fall, exasperated, but kept quiet as told by his hand.

We breathed silently in the semi-darkness of the cupboard as feet shuffled by outside, and waited until we were sure we couldn't hear them anymore before moving. When that moment came Remus let out a relieved breath and chuckled.

"That was close to being awkward." He said, still laughing slightly. I forced a smile.

"Oh yeah. That would have been so awkward. Just about as awkward as it's going to be when someone finds us in here." I sighed, getting his attention and receiving a confused look. He seriously didn't know? Oh Merlin. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Why would someone find us in here? Can't we just-." He moved to the door and grabbed the handle, trying to turn it, without success. I felt that dread hit my stomach a second time, even though I had already realized the fact.

"No, we can't. Because we're locked in." I said, moving to the doorknob myself and jiggling it to prove that it wasn't turning at all, not that it had a vendetta against him. He watched me, his mouth gaped slightly, and left it like that for a moment before wording his expression.

"Shit."

"Yup."

"What about Al-."

"Nope. You know the caretaker has magic proofed all his locks. Paranoid psycho."

It was, hopeless.

For a day that had been going so well, I was mildly surprised that our predicament changed so suddenly.

I'm trapped in a broom cupboard with Remus.

Great.

"Urg." Remus gave a frustrated sound and leaned himself against the door again, letting the silence mull for a moment before he slowly filled it, with laughter.

He was laughing!

"What's so funny?" I asked, honestly curious as to why he could see this as so hilarious. I saw him wipe at his eye through the darkness before he replied.

"Ah, it's just that, you always seem to get us into stupid situations like this." He replied, and I stood there staring at him for a moment before his words sank in and I realized their sharp intent.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" I asked, appalled. My tone seemed to barely faze him, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much."

I wanted to smack him, but somehow refrained.

"How is it my fault? If you had just stayed outside and not insisted on getting out of the line of sight we-." I had taken a step back from him when I raised my hands in flamboyant frustration, landing my foot right in a metal bucket and getting it thoroughly stuck.

Perfect.

That was my first thought.

My next was how much it was going to hurt when I hit the ground. When I had stepped back and put my foot so nicely into the bucket, it restricted me from stepping as far back as I had need to keep myself balanced, meaning that I was now unstable and falling backwards too fast to save myself.

Luckily I landed in a box of something relatively softer than floor, which broke my fall mildly, but was none the less still injured when hit in the head with something hard as things fell on me.

"Shit." I exclaimed at the pain across my skull.

"Are you alright? Just a second, I'll find the lantern." Remus' voice was concerned as it called through the darkness, but when the orange glow of a fire lit lantern shone over the very small room, he snorted, attempting to hold back his laughter.

I was sitting with my arse end stuck in a box of old parchment, with a bucket stuck to my right foot and an old mop molesting my face (probably the thing that hit me in the head), no doubt making me look like I had hair similar to Dumbledore's. If his hair was attacked by the dreadlocks fad right after he came out from being stranded in the jungle.

I glared at Remus as he stifled his laughter with an obscene amount of effort.

"This is not funny." I commented, and finally he let the laughter out, letting his back slide down the door as he held his stomach. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but smile at his laughter, and he caught me, pointing and covering his mouth to try and stifle the laughter again.

"Shut up and help me." I demanded, fighting my smirk. I reminded myself that my head really did hurt, while deciding that I was sure my friend had lost his mind and felt myself teetering over the edge as well. I pushed the mop away from me and took his hand which he offered to help me up. After, I grabbed his shoulder with my other hand to keep myself steady as I was now balancing on one foot, realizing it was mildly painful to put weight on the foot stuck in the bucket.

"I thought this stuff only happened in books and cartoons." I muttered, making Remus laugh again as he held my elbow when I released his grip and moved my second hand up to his shoulder like the first. He glanced down between us at the foot and snorted again, but managed to hold the laugh in when I glared at him.

"Um, ok, you lean against the door and I'll try and pull it off." He suggested, and I cringed as I moved and let myself fall against the door, lifting the bucket with my foot so he could get a hold of it when he moved to sit on his knees. I caught him smiling again and purposefully hit his knee with the bucket roughly, regretting it when it made my ankle throb.

"Urg." I protested when he placed a hand on my calf and tried to give the bucket a good pull. He tried two more times before stopping, and I let myself slide down to sit on the floor with him when he released my foot/bucket, ankle protesting in pain.  
"Hm."

"What?"

"It's stuck."

Glare.

"No shit." Do. Not. Smack.

"It's almost like someone put a sticking charm on it so that, on the off chance that someone came along who was stupid enough to step in the bucket, they would have a hell of a time trying to get it off." He sat down on the floor and pulled his legs into a cross legged position, not saying anything else, acting like a smartass.

I refrained once again from letting his hidden snide remark get to me, but I do believe my eye twitched once as I held back. I closed my eyes and took in some deep breathes to calm down, realize that my heart was racing and I was sure it wasn't just because of my annoyance. Too much random shit happening at once was going to give me a heart attack.

"Perhaps we should focus on unlocking the door?" he suggested, and I frowned, trying to adjust myself slightly but realizing that the only mildly comfortable way of sitting was with my challenged leg laid straight out. I sighed in frustration before deciding to reply.

"Well you work on that while I work on trying not to kill you." I said, shaking my head when he stuck his tongue out at me a little, ignoring him as he moved over to the knob and started poking spells at it at random intervals. I turned to watch him after a few moments, his cheek smeared with mud that was drying now, his hair still wet but drying quickly also and not in a very lovely fashion, and his face contorting ever now and then as he, assumingly, tried to remember different unlocking charms.

I smirked, and he noticed, glancing at me, than frowning in confusion.

"What?" he said curiously and I shrugged, trying not to smile again.

"Nothing." I replied, turning away, ignoring him as he looked at me a second longer before timidly returning to his work.

"My foot is falling asleep." I commented after a few minutes of silence, monotone, trying not to show how annoyed I was with the fact. He smirked, catching me in my complaining.

"Do you want to get the bucket off first?" he asked, and I glanced at him before giving a grimace and nodding. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Maybe if we put something slippery on your foot we can slide it out." He said, and I glanced at him with a sceptical and probably slightly worried expression.

"As long as the 'something slippery' isn't anything sexual." I replied, and he flicked his eyes to me before blushing and glaring. I smirked, enjoying how offended and uptight he got when mentioning 'sex'. He was always like that, and I had always enjoyed showing off how prude he was.

"I was thinking butter." He explained, and I faked thought for a moment, shrugging to show that I approved that item, meaning it wasn't too sexual. He rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the floor, a brick of butter appearing.

"Lay down." He told me, and I frowned but obliged, watching him as he took my leg and slung it over his shoulder so that the bend of my knee rested at his collar and my foot in the bucket was in front of him on his lap. Because of the strange yet conveniently manageable position, he was facing away from me, and also blocking what he was doing from my view, so all I could do was look at the ceiling and deal with the strange feeling of butter covering my foot.

"I hope this isn't painful." He commented, noticing once when I cringed in disgust from the butter and misunderstanding the look.

"No, my foot is already asleep, I can barely feel it." I said, half of it true. It was practically asleep, but I could still feel the weird slippery butter on my foot and seeping in between my toes. Perhaps it was just my imagination, but either way, it was disgusting.

A thought hit me while I was laying there then.

My foot's asleep, and I'm trapped in a broom cupboard with Remus.

Greaaat.

I lifted myself up and bent to watch him, surprised I could bend as far as I was, and he glanced at me from around my knee that still hung on his shoulder. He was smirking again, and I frowned.

"What?" I asked curiously, finding this mildly familiar, and seeing him smile and shake his head, realizing myself why it was funny.

"Nothing." He quoted with a teasing tone, and I let my head fall slightly in mock shame.

"I'm pathetic." I commented, and he glanced at me again before shrugging, only really doing so with the shoulder that didn't support my knee.

"Yeah you are, but I won't tell anyone." I knew he was still teasing, but the intent behind the phrase was genuine, and I took a moment to mull over those words before simply smiling at him.

"Okay, I think I can get it off now." He said, grabbing my calf to remove my leg from his shoulder carefully, then stood, wiping his hands on a rag that was laying on one of the shelves. He then bent down and lifted the bucket, holding it firmly with both his hands.

"Pull." He told me, and I nodded, being relieved after a good tug and a couple shimmies, when the bucket gave me my foot back. I sighed, pleased, letting my dead foot rest on the floor, myself laying back down to wait for the awkward feeling that I would have to endure as the blood started rushing back into my foot.

I didn't realize until that moment how awesome feet were.

And then, Remus ruined my revelation. He stepped over my outstretched legs to move to the doorknob, but in the motion his foot landed directed on the bar of butter that he had yet to pick up, which caused a slip worthy of any cartoon, in turn proving how horrible feet were.

Looking back on it, I'm glad I had my eyes open to see it, because if I hadn't it wouldn't have been nearly as funny. Even though his landing practically on top of me brought an elbow to my stomach and knocked the wind out of me, once I got my breath back I laughed loudly, clutching my stomach both because of the pain from him hitting me and the pain from the laughter.

It was his turn to glare.

"It's not funny." He said seriously, and I only laughed harder, opening my eyes slightly to see him smiling wide as he rolled to lie on the floor beside me.

"No. It's hilarious." I corrected, still laughing as I replayed the fall in my head. He smiled, and started laughing too, and I pointed at him.

"See, it is funny." I commented and he shook his head.

"No, what's funny is, you smell like a wet dog." He snorted after the words, finding ironic humour in them that would normal make me roll my eyes but this time make me chuckle.

My foot's asleep, I smell like a wet dog, and I'm trapped in a broom cupboard with Remus.

Greaaaat.

I laughed again. Yes, I think I had finally teetered off the edge of insanity. If not, I was in the midst of falling.

"Last time I checked you're not doing so great yourself." I rolled over to get closer to him, putting my arms on either side of his head and sticking my nose to his collar, taking a breath and chuckling.

"You smell like butter and dirt." I said, and he laughed.

"Only because I was trying to get that bloody bucket off your foot." He shot back, still laughing despite trying to sound offended.

"I wouldn't have gotten the bucket stuck on my foot if you hadn't have gotten us locked in here. Annoying little prude." He let his mouth gap slightly in surprise as he propped himself up on his elbows and forcing me to lift myself higher, moving my arms to either side of his waist as I held myself over him. I noticed him smile as he thought of a comeback.

"Peg leg." He spat, snorting at his wit, and I growled at his prod, the tone of it still playful.

"Smartass." I shot, coming out gentler than I had intended, surprising myself at the tone, and making him smirk.

"Dumb dog." He practically hissed, somehow still refraining from making it a sharp word.

When we had gotten so close I had no idea, when I could start feeling his breath on my face or smell the butter and dirt of him constantly or even the smell of the rain that was deep in the pores of his skin I wasn't sure. All I knew was the bold look in his eyes, the one that dared me to say it.

"Stupid werewolf." I whispered and he smiled, and I felt it on my lips, that smirk that said our insanity in no words.

I pushed into it, feeling his mouth fall slack slightly in surprise. I wondered for a moment if he had thought I would retreat, that I would scurry away from his advance and pretend it never happened. I showed him I wasn't running away by pushing his mouth open and flicking my tongue over his before withdrawing and sucking slightly on his lower lip.

I felt his lips tilt into another smile at my play, shifting slightly to move his weight onto one hand so he could bring one up to my head and pull me roughly back to his mouth. This time his tongue played over mine, the taste of the rain evident; so much rain that it was seeping out of his skin.

Something about him smelled so good, even though a mixure of butter and dirt hardly seems like it would smell good. Something about him tasted amazing, even though I had drank the rain before and it wasn't that special. Yet, there was something, something that made me mock him and bring one of my own hands up and tangle in his muddy, rainy, damp, windswept hair. I pulled him even closer and I heard him groan, a delicious sound that I swallowed as it came from his throat.

He pushed my shoulder roughly and before I could even expect it I was on the floor and he was back on my lips, straddling my stomach and taking my lower lip between his teeth. I growled and he smirked, withdrawing his kisses and making me raise my head off the floor and grab his collar to keep him close enough to push my tongue against his, moaning in reply to the feeling of his hand moving from the back of my neck up into my hair.

I was trying to get closer to him, and moved my leg involuntarily, making a shot of uncomfortable prickling bolt from my waking foot up through my body, causing me to throw my head back and my muscles to clench to keep from moving and making it happen again. He pulled away quickly, surprised and confused.

"Did you... you didn't just..." his eyes were wide when I opened mine after I got over the prickly feeling and it took me a moment to catch the drift of what he was implying before I let my mouth drop open.

Like I would ever... like he would ever make me... From just a kiss?!

"No! My foot was just waking up." I said quickly, catching his relieved looked, then the smirk.

"Thank Merlin." He muttered before continuing where we left off, my mind losing again to his smell and taste and now his touch.

Something clicked in the back of my mind though, and it wasn't what you would think my first realization would be. No, it was something random and completely irrelevant, but was said by my lips over all other obvious questions none the less as we parted for a moment to breathe.

"I thought you said I smelt like a wet dog?" I posed the fact, assuming he would understand my inquiry. He just smiled.

"I like dogs." Yes, I was definitely insane, because when he grinned, I did, and let him take my mouth again.

My foot's asleep, I smell like a wet dog, and I'm trapped in a broom cupboard. And yet, there's a bright side. I'm tangled in Remus Lupin's arms.


End file.
